Délivrance
by Larmes-Noire
Summary: *Nouvelle version* Il l'avait abandonné. Sans avertissement. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser morfondre. Elle n'était pas seule... (Risque de scène violente, c'est quand même SDK)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, Bonsoir. Avant de commencer à lire, je tiens a vous annoncer qu'en relisant (avec horreur) la précédente version de cette histoire je me suis presque étouffée de voir toutes les fautes que j'avais faite. Le manque de liaison entre chaque chapitre et même quelques fois que j'allais carrément dans n'importe quel sens. En pondant des chapitres sans queue ni tête parfois. De ce fait, j'espère vous satisfaire un peu plus avec cette version réécrite, plus travaillé et avec une fin. Si j'arrive a bien refaire, les idées principales seront toujours là, je vais me séparer de beaucoup de personnages et faire des textes plus long.**

**Mon rythme d'écriture sera par contre assez irrégulier comme pour mes autres fictions pour raison personnelle.**

**Bref, mes excuses d'avance. Je précise que je n'ai pas de Bêta mais que toute proposition sera la bienvenue. Je prie pour ne pas avoir (encore une fois) trop massacré le prologue.**

* * *

Les gouttes s'éclataient furieusement sur le sol. Un silence pesant régnait dans cette petite maison à l'écart de la civilisation. La respiration saccadée d'une femme se faisait entendre malgré cela, des sanglots. Des gémissements reflétant son cœur brisé. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un morceau de papier qu'elle avait relu encore et encore.

_« Je pars. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver. »_

Elle ne comprenait pas, il ne lui laissait même pas d'explication. Il n'avait rien laissé se voir. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment n'avait-elle pu ignorer qu'il allait partir sans même lui dire au revoir. Si elle avait sût, elle aurait mieux profité de ses baisers, de ses étreintes ou simplement de sa présence.

Car désormais elle n'avait pas besoin de poser ses yeux sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour savoir qu'il n'était plus là. Son aura, cette protection permanente. Elle ne les ressentait plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être si vulnérable. Car il ne veillait plus sur elle, car il ne serait plus là à la surveiller lorsqu'elle partirait discrètement à la chasse au bandit. Parce qu'elle ne ressentirait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Et une seule question résonnait dans son esprit.

Pourquoi ?

Elle se leva lentement, essayant de ne pas laisser ses sanglots prendre plus le dessus. Dans un reniflement, elle passa dans leur chambre. L'odeur du samurai aux yeux de rubis était encore présente. La veille, elle s'était couchée tôt, après avoir terminé le nettoyage du repas. Il l'avait rejoint un peu plus tard lorsqu'elle commençait à somnoler. Et lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, il n'était plus là.

Au début elle l'avait appelé, ne s'inquiétant pas réellement. Il avait toujours cette sale habitude de ne pas lui répondre ou tout simplement d'aller boire un coup avant qu'elle ne vienne l'engueuler. Elle avait vérifié sous le porche, puis un peu plus loin. Elle avait ensuite songé qu'il était peut-être en plein combat avec Akira. Dans ce cas-ci, elle savait par expérience qu'elle ne devait pas interférer. Alors elle était retournée dans la maison. Avait commencé à préparer un bon repas avant de trouver le papier dans le bol de son amant.

Son monde c'était alors écroulé.

Elle qui l'avait toujours soutenu, qui avait toujours cru en lui. Il l'avait abandonné. Sans raisons, sans rien laisser paraître. Juste comme ça. Par caprice, comme le loup solitaire qu'il était.

Mais elle garda espoir l'espace de quelques jours. Peut-être ne faisait-il qu'un caprice comme à son habitude. Alors elle décida d'attendre encore quelques jours. Refoulant la bile amère qui torturait un peu plus sa gorge chaque soir quand elle ne le voyait pas franchir la porte dans un petit sourire ironique. Son odeur avait déjà disparue de la maison. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là, comme si leur histoire n'avait jamais existé. Comme si elle n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une de ses filles avec laquelle il s'était amusé. Tout simplement.

Le chagrin reprit le dessus et elle pleura de nouveau, longtemps. Avant de se reprendre, de réfléchir, de se décider. Elle ne voulait pas rester entre ses murs, elle ne pouvait pas rester entre ses murs. Encore moins en sachant que tout le monde viendrait lorsqu'ils apprendront la nouvelle. Ils allaient être gêné et même temps lui rappelleraient à chaque fois qu'elle était désormais seule.

Ou presque…

Elle posa doucement sa main sur son ventre dans un petit sanglot. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le lui annoncer. Certes, il avait toujours donné l'impression d'être très réticent à l'idée qu'un enfant vienne se glisser dans leur vie paisible mais elle avait rêvé à de nombreuses reprises d'entendre les rires de leur enfant. Contrairement à lui, de toute évidence. Peut-être que son instinct lui avait soufflé cet événement et qu'inconsciemment il était partie avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Qu'il soit enchaîné par ses obligations.

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement son armoire, elle sortit des vêtements chauds et les fourra dans un sac. Si Kyo ne désirait que la paix, alors elle le lui accordait. Elle partirait dans le nord, là où le froid règne en dieu, là où Kyo aux yeux de démon n'est que légende. Le chemin serait sans doute long et dangereux mais elle voulait s'éloigner d'ici. Partir.

Et élever son enfant en sécurité loin de la réputation de son géniteur.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à WhiteAngel, Nana, Andouille Cuite, Loly, Neliia et Breaker pour leur immense patience et les commentaires qu'elles (ils ?) m'ont laissé. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce très long retard mais une panne monumentale m'a prise et ensuite de gros problème d'ordinateur (qui n'avait aucun système de traitement de texte !). Pour l'heure je me suis replongée dans sdk et j'ai eu incroyablement honte de ne pas avoir continué cette fiction alors que je m'étais promise de la finir au plus vite. Donc encore une fois, toutes mes excuses. Plus encore pour les fautes qui se sont vicieusement glissé dans le texte. **_

_**Ps: Non, Kyo ne sait pas que Yuya était enceinte.**_

* * *

Les étoiles étaient étrangement disposées. En fait, elles étaient complètement chamboulées depuis quelques mois déjà. Sakuya porta sa main devant elle pour masquer son regard un instant. Ses yeux s'assombrirent doucement et elle referma la porte coulissante qui conduisait au perron. Son époux lui manquait énormément, elle devait l'avouer mais il lui écrivait malgré la situation critique.

En faisant plusieurs recherches, Shinrei était tombé sur d'anciens documents parlant de la scission du clan en cinq branches différentes. Les plus puissants gardèrent le prénom Mibu et la cité puissante, les autres se séparèrent sur le globe. L'argenté avait crains qu'ils aient perpétué au même niveau qu'eux-même et qu'ils soient encore prisonnier de leur supériorité. Et que les habitants vivant aux alentours soient prisonniers de leurs caprices. Ils pouvaient décider à tout instant d'attaquer le monde pour asseoir leur pouvoir.

Alors le chef de la tribu prit l'initiative d'une expédition pour aller à leur rencontre. Naturellement, il en avait parlé à Akari, qui en avait parlé à Okuni, qui en avait parlé à Bontenmaru qui en avait parlé à tout le reste de la joyeuse troupe. Ils s'étaient alors tous rassembler pour faire un plan d'attaque. Kyoshiro avait longuement hésité, pesant le pour et le contre en sachant que sa femme attendait son enfant mais finalement, la voyante l'avait convaincu d'y aller. Car elle savait que sinon il s'en voudrait de laisser tomber Kyo. Ce dernier n'ayant pas hésité un instant à laisser Yuya de côté pour la préserver du mal qui pourrait lui arriver.

C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier point qui l'avait complètement retourné car a cause de sa grossesse et de son bébé, elle n'avait pu voyager pendent une longue période. Mais elle avait vu l'étoile de Yuya être perturbée dès le lendemain du départ de la troupe. Puis s'éloigner de celle de Kyo au point qu'elle ne parvenait plus à la distinguer. Et malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait son état, contrairement à son habitude, Yuya n'était pas venue une seule fois. Alors avec inquiétude, Sakuya avait prit sur elle et était allée rendre visite à son amie pour tomber de haut. Si elle n'y avait jamais mit les pieds auparavant, Sakuya aurait pu croire que la maison n'avait pas été habité depuis des lustres. Les meubles étaient retournés et la vaisselle brisée. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et elle avait hurlé le nom de la chasseuse, provoquant les pleurs de sa propre fille. Découvrir que les vêtements de cette dernière n'était plus dans l'armoire l'avait complètement chamboulé et elle l'avait cherché dans la forêt une journée entière avant de se résoudre à rentrer chez-elle.

Un cri la fit revenir au présent et elle se tourna vers son petit bouton de rose. La petite babillait joyeusement en agitant les mains a déjà cinq mois, elle était si pleine de vie. Sakuya la souleva pour la prendre contre elle, la berçant doucement en observant le feu de leur petite cheminée. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de donner des nouvelles à Kyoshiro, ils bougeaient chaque jour plus loin pour atteindre leur but, bien que dernièrement ils avaient perdu Keikoku en chemin et ne parviendraient sans doute pas à le retrouver. Kyo avait déclaré qu'il apparaîtrait comme une fleur quand le combat sera proche et personne ne lui avait donné tord, de ce que disait son tendre dans ses lettres.

Bon sang, comment le démon aux yeux rouge réagirait à la perte de "planche à pain" comme il aimait l'appeler ? Sakuya soupira bruyamment en craignant ce jour. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment montré mais Yuya était sans aucun doute sa plus grande force et sa plus grande faiblesse. S'il lui était arrivé du mal en son absence, il ne se le pardonnerait sans doute jamais. La voyante le connaissait, apprendre qu'elle n'était plus là allait le démolir et quand Kyo n'était pas bien, il faisait des bêtises monumentales. La voyante posa de nouveau ses yeux sur le ciel nocturne cherchant encore les étoiles sans parvenir à trouver celle qui l'intéressait. Sakuya avait l'impression que son don avait grandement faiblit depuis la naissance de sa fille.

"Mais que fais-tu donc Yuya ? Questionna-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre."

Sa petite gémit doucement pour éveiller l'intérêt de sa mère qu'elle reçut dans l'instant. La pouponne fit sa plus belle risette avant de poser ses yeux bleu sur la voûte céleste, suivant toutes ces drôles de lumières liée les unes autres. Mordillant son poing, elle fixa plus intensément une qui était à l'écart. L'étoile venait de se séparer en deux, donnant une nouvelle lumière d'un rouge vif et puissant. Mais cela, l'esprit encore trop peu développé de cette petite ne pouvait pas l'interpréter.

* * *

C'était atrocement douloureux, plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

"Respirez. Souffla la douce voix de la sage-femme."

Facile à dire. Yuya avala une nouvelle plainte en s'accrochant à la corde attachée au plafond, tirant dessus pour canaliser son mal. Elle était recouverte de sueur, ses cheveux avaient été noués depuis déjà un moment par un ruban. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et finalement ça se calma, elle s'assit au sol dans un long soupir, acceptant avec joie la gourde d'eau qu'on lui tendit. Elle se sentit revivre un bref instant, posant sa main sur son ventre largement arrondit par les mois d'attente.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une serviette humide qu'elle posa sur son front puis sur sa poitrine. Elle ne portait que son yukata mais l'avait déjà ouvert depuis deux heures au moins. Elle avait tellement chaud et tellement mal que la brise fraîche de l'hiver ne pouvait que la soulager. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait roulée dans la neige pour anesthésier son bassin.

Dire qu'elle avait débarqué dans ce petit village depuis déjà quatre mois. Elle était allée le plus au nord possible, seule et à pied. Ça lui avait apprit un peu moins de trois mois et une grosse partie de ses économies pour arriver jusqu'au bout du pays. Avec une seule idée en tête, s'éloigner de l'endroit où ce démon aurait pu a jour poser le pied, peu importait le prix. Il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre ou de bataille quelle qu'elle soit dans cet région. Les gens y vivaient simplement, travaillant la terre, chassant la faune en forêt et pêchant dans la mer qui s'ouvrait à eu.

Elle en avait récolté des cloques et des ampoules durant ce long chemin. Elle avait dû faire face aux intempéries et aux chûtes de températures au fur et à mesures qu'elle était remonté vers le nord. Il lui était arrivé de regretter son choix à plusieurs occasions. Lorsque ses brigands l'avaient coincé. Quand elle avait été tellement malade qu'elle avait cru en mourir et quand le bébé a commencé à prendre plus de place dans son corps. Yuya ne pouvait dire a combien de reprise elle avait cru entendre la voix emplie de sarcasme de son ancien amant. Des rêves éveillés maintenu par l'espoir fou qu'il reviendrait ver elle.

_"Je pars. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver."_

A chaque fois qu'elle avait hésité, le petit mot lui était revenu en pleine poire et elle avait continuer à avancer. S'enfonçant dans sa détermination pour couper tous liens avec lui. Certes elle regretterait de ne plus pouvoir boire le thé suspicieux de Sakuya, de ne plus pouvoir tirer sur Kyoshiro quand elle en avait envie. De ne plus entendre Tokito hurler sur Akira puis soupirer en attendant qu'il sorte d'un énième combat avec Kyo. Les visites d'Akari et les potins qu'elles échangeaient ensembles seraient dur à combler, comme l'aura protecteur de Bontenmaru. Ou encore les apparitions spontané et étonnantes de Luciole. Mais elle avait prit sa décision et elle avait avancer, encore et encore envers et contre tous.

Yuya avait longuement airer avant de trouver une vieille maison abandonné dans le creux de la montagne. Elle en était tombé immédiatement amoureuse et y avait fait un ménage monstre. Qui que soit ceux qui aient vécu ici, ils n'y étaient plus depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait retrouvé un tas d'objets encore utile, des fuutons, de la vaisselle, des jouets et des livres. La jeune femme s'était dépêchée pour remettre la demeure d'aplomb, chassant la vermine et la poussière qui avaient régné bien trop longtemps ici.

Et petit à petit, les personnes vivants aux alentours étaient passé voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle était devenu pendent un temps la curiosité du coin. Mais ils étaient charmant et rapidement, elle avait dû préparer des tonnes de thé pour les gens venant lui rendre visites. Ils l'avaient même aidé a remettre le potager derrière chez elle en état. Les hommes, certains malgré leur âge, avaient gentiment refait sa toiture alors que les femmes s'étaient occupé de l'intérieur avec elle. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu terminer son nid douillet avant que l'hiver n'arrive. Si ils n'avaient pas été là, elle serait morte de froid dans un coin de sa maison.

"Ça va aller ? Demanda la deuxième femme présente."

La blonde posa son regard sur elle et lui fit un mince sourire avant de se redresser.

"J'ai connu bien pire, crois moi Eiko."

C'était la première à être venue la voir. Une femme d'une bonne trentaine d'année avec un visage rond et doux. Des boucles brune bien souvent dissimulées dans un fichu et des yeux rieurs mais las. Depuis peu, Yuya savait que la pauvre femme avait pendent dès années supportée un mari violent. Elle avait perdu beaucoup d'enfants à cause de ses coups mais finalement, il s'était blessé dans la forêt et la blessure s'était infectée. De ce qu'on lui avait dit, le dit mari fut trop fier et trop imbibé d'alcool pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit ou encore pour demander de l'aide. Elle l'avait découvert mort dans un coin de la maison un beau matin. Et depuis elle était simplement heureuse, profitant de sa liberté pleinement. Étrangement, la blonde n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec Mahiro, mais c'était deux personnes complètement différentes, juste une impression.

Yuya lui portait énormément d'affection.

"Tu maudit le bonhomme qui te l'a fait ? Sourit Eiko en relevant le tissus pour éponger son dos rapidement.

_T'as pas idée. Si je le pouvais je lui tordrais le cou à l'heure actuelle."

La brune ria doucement avant de tendre la corde à Yuya pour qu'elle s'y accroche une nouvelle fois. La contraction lui fit serrer les dents et elle poussa de nouveau, bloquant sa respiration en se concentrant un maximum sur son accouchement. Ce petit monstre n'avait pas cessé de la faire tourner en bourrique depuis qu'il pouvait se faire sentir. Entre les nuits blanche et les envies dévorantes qui l'avait prise. Si son amant avait été présent, elle se serait fait une joie de lui sauter dessus mais il n'était pas là et ne serait jamais plus près d'elle. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas compter sur un enfoiré qui disparaissait comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts sans même lui laisser un indice sur un retour possible.

"Bon sang, c'est effroyable. Marmonna-t-elle dans une plainte étranglé.

_Je suis d'accord. Ria gentiment la sage femme en vérifiant l'avancé du travail. Je vous dirais bien que c'est bientôt finis mais ce serait mentir.

_Je préfère la vérité. Confirma Yuya. Ça m'évite de me faire de fausse joie.

_Vous êtes bien lucide pour une gamine."

Elle pouffa doucement en se laissant retomber. Combien lui avait dit cela depuis son arrivé ? Beaucoup de questions s'étaient posées dans les environs par rapport à son enfant à naître. Peu avait osé les lui poser mais lorsque cela arrivait, elle répondait simplement la vérité. Elle était tombé amoureuse d'un homme, avait cru qu'il lui offrirait le monde et puis il s'était volatilisé. Yuya avait aussi avoué n'avoir aucune autre famille, qu'elle était seule et depuis le village c'était fait le devoir de garder un œil sur elle.

Elle leur en était reconnaissante car sincèrement, les doutes l'étranglaient régulièrement. Souvent elle rêvait que la porte s'ouvre sur le brun ténébreux qui avait fait battre son cœur jusqu'au bout. Qu'il faisait un mince sourire avant de s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fumer tranquillement. Sa chaleur à côté d'elle lui manquait souvent puis le souvenir de son abandon la rappelait à l'ordre et elle balayait le fantôme de cet homme. Kyo aux yeux de démon n'avait plus sa place dans son existence. Ce qui était un soulagement dans un sens, plus d'attaque surprise de la part de brigands trop stupides pour ce rendre compte du danger ou encore de visites impromptu de ses amis. Même si eux ne méritaient sans doute pas qu'elle les laisse sans nouvelle, il était maintenant trop tard.

"Yuya ? Tu vas bien ? Souffla Eiko en lui frottant le dos.

_Au possible. Souffla l'ancienne chasseuse en encaissant une nouvelle contraction, plus douloureuse que la précédente. Pourquoi ce doit être aussi douloureux ?

_Parce qu'il faut bien que le bébé creuse le passage. Informa la sage-femme. Je vais vous donner quelques plantes et baumes.

_Pourquoi ?

_Ça vous fera somnoler le temps qu'il arrive et soulagera la douleur.

_Je prend. N'hésita pas un instant la jeune femme en s'épongeant elle même une nouvelle fois."

L'odeur était immonde mais elle ne broncha pas, avalant le contenu du bol d'une traite. Eiko l'aida à s'allonger et Yuya sentit un brouillard l'envelopper, elle était encore éveillée mais suffisamment assommée pour passer outre les contractions, obéissant a chaque demande de la sage-femme. Son esprit retournant aux côtés du démon. Que diable faisait-il en ce moment alors qu'elle dérouillait à cause de lui ? Pourquoi simplement l'avait-il quitté ainsi ?! Il devrait être dans la pièce d'a côté à tourné en rond comme un lion en cage à s'inquiéter comme le faisait n'importe quel homme ! Mais non ! Monsieur le samurai aux yeux de démon ne rentrait pas dans cette catégorie. Lui ne faisait jamais rien comme les autre ! L'ancienne chasseuse passa les heures suivantes à rager contre ce connard à deux balles et quand les douleurs redevinrent intolérable, la sage femme l'examina.

"C'est le moment. Courage gamine, la dernière ligne droite."

Elle acquiesça, se redressant pour saisir une nouvelle fois la corde et pousser de toutes ses forces. Elle le sentait jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il était temps que ce bébé montre le bout de son nez et que l'amour qu'elle portait à son amant lui revienne de droit. Ce petit être allait devenir son univers. Son précieux trésor.

"Voilà. Souffla Eiko en essuyant une larme d'un revers de main. Tu y est arrivé Yuya."

Le cri puissant du bambin n'était que soulagement. Yuya se laissa retomber au sol, tenant toujours la corde. Elle se sentait vidé, d'abord de toutes ses forces, ensuite à l'intérieur. C'était comme si on lui avait prit quelque chose. Elle releva la tête malgré la fatigue, son regard écume se posant sur le bébé que lui présentait la sage-femme. Un garçon. Un garçon plein de vie qui s'agitait dans tous les sens comme outré qu'on l'ai sortit de sa douillette poche. Un petit rire glissa doucement des lèvres de la chasseuse. Son précieux petit enfant.

"Tu as un prénom ? Demanda Eiko en maintenant Yuya.

_Oui... La blonde n'osait pas le toucher, il était tellement petit. Yukio."

Son amie eut un petit rire et embrassant rapidement sa tempe.

"Tu ne pouvais pas choisir meilleur prénom en un tel jour. Il ne peut être que le garçon de la neige vu la tempête qui souffle."

Yuya eut un petit rire, recueillant enfin son petit miracle contre sa poitrine. Le bébé bougea la tête dans un grognement, portant son poing à son visage avant d'enfin ouvrir ses yeux. Deux précieux rubis comme ceux de son père. Il l'observait avec curiosité, sa petite bouge entre ouverte alors qu'il semblait sur le point de s'endormir de nouveau. En captant les murmures inquiet de la sage-femme et de son amie, Yuya se tourna vers elle.

"Un problème ?

_Ses yeux. Confia la brune.

_Ceux de son père. Rassura la nouvelle maman en resserrant le petit contre elle. Les yeux de son père."

La sage-femme sembla sceptique mais ne broncha pas. Eiko se chargea de nettoyer le petit le temps de la libération. La sage-femme aida Yuya à se laver ensuite, l'emmenant dans le fuuton. Yukio la rejoignit rapidement. Il semblait toujours aussi épuisé, sans doute autant qu'elle mais il continuait de l'observer. Yuya lui embrassa le front avec délicatesse. Ce qu'elle avait entendu dire était totalement faux, ce n'était pas une vague mais une déferlante d'amour qui la submergea. Elle en oublia le fruit de ses tourmentes, ce dernier étant emporté bien loin d'elle. Maintenant elle n'avait que son fils, son monde ne tournerait qu'autour de lui et de personne d'autre.

"Ne t'en fait pas... On s'en sortira tout les deux. Murmura-t-elle. On fera une bonne équipe."

Il bâilla lentement en s'accrochant à elle et un sourire passa sur les lèvres de la maman. Il était aussi pragmatique que son père. La sage-femme revint vers elle, lui indiquant comment faire pour lui donner le sein. Il s'y accrocha férocement, ce qui fit grimacer Yuya, ce n'était absolument pas agréable. Elle manqua de l'écarter mais se retint. Ce n'était qu'un bébé affamé qui avait fait son devoir de la journée en débarquant dans ce monde tordu et inconnu. Il n'allait sans aucun doute pas être au bout de ses surprises et allait avoir besoin de force. Les paupières de Yuya se fermèrent doucement, la fatigue prenant le dessus. Elle entendit Eiko lui parler mais fut incapable de la comprendre, acquiesçant simplement.

_Il tenait l'enfant dans ses puissantes mains. Ses yeux rubis fixant celle de ce petit être avec douceur. Les longs doigts de ce démon passèrent sur les boucles blondes du bébé, les caressant avec une incroyable délicatesse, comme s'il craignait de le briser s'il faisait un mouvement trop brusque. Ses longs cheveux bruns passaient de temps au temps sur le minuscule corps, Yukio ne semblait guère perturbé par ce moment de tendresse. Pourtant cet homme ne montrait que rarement ce qu'il ressentait, préférant se dissimuler derrière un mur de sarcasme et d'humour noir._

_"Dire que tu voulais me séparer de lui planche a pain._

__C'est toi qui est partit Kyo. Murmura Yuya. C'est toi qui nous a abandonné."_

_Les pleures de son fils s'élevèrent, elle le voyait s'agiter dans les mains de son père. La blonde se leva lentement et s'agenouilla devant Kyo. Tenant ses joues, elle l'obligea a la regarder. Il semblait troublé, incapable de parler ou hésitant bien trop._

_"Tu es partit, Kyo."_

_Yuya reprit son bébé, le gardant contre elle, l'admirant avec amour avant de poser son regard une nouvelle fois sur le puissant samurai._

_"Tu es partit et maintenant... Je n'ai plus d'amour à te donner... Je n'ai plus l'envie de me tenir à ton côté..."_

_Le corps de Kyo semblait s'effriter comme du sable, son regard lui semblait pour la première fois suppliant._

_"Je peux vivre sans toi, Kyo."_

_Il se dissipa sous ses yeux comme le fantôme qu'il avait toujours été et Yuya se sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps apaiser. Elle se détourna des dernières poussières, subjuguée par son fils. Le seul homme de sa vie. Son petit miracle._

Et lorsque Yuya s'éveilla, elle ne ressentit plus rien envers celui qui avait brisé son cœur et fendu son âme. Parce que Kyo était désormais son passé, une page de sa vie et que Yukio était son avenir, celui qui écrirait les prochains chapitre de son univers.

« Tout va bien Yuya ? Demanda Eiko en la voyant pleurer.

_Oui. Souffla avec soulagement Yuya sans pour autant parvenir à s'arrêter. Je ne me suis pas sentit aussi bien depuis très longtemps. »


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci pour les reviews, ils m'ont fait incroyablement plaisir et m'ont donné encore plus envie de continuer cette fiction (au détriment des autres mais il faut dire que c'est la panne sèche côté one piece) **_

_**Je tenais à vous dire que si vous désiriez voir une scène en particulier un événement, faites le moi savoir. Ce serait avec joie que je le glisserais dans la fiction (tôt ou tard). **_

_**Sur ceux, bonne lecture. (Et merci pour la prière ^^)**_

* * *

Il observait calmement ce qui l'entourait, tournant la tête dans tous les sens avant de ramper un peu. Il était fatigué d'être ballotté dans tous les sens. Du haut de ses dix petits mois, Yukio avait déjà un caractère bien à lui et ses préférences. Il ronchonna en se sentant soulevé. Ne pouvait-on donc pas le laisser en paix ? Il sentit des lèvres sur sa joues et il grogna en réponse, seule sa maman avait le droit à son amour les autres pouvaient se brosser.

"Mais c'est qu'il est de mauvaise humeur mon neveux. Ria Eiko en lui redonnant un nouveau baiser sur la joue.

_Il n'a pas voulu dormir cette nuit a cause de ses dents. Informa Yuya en bâillant un peu. Forcément maintenant il est grognon."

Yuya posa le plateau qu'elle tenait à côté de la seconde femme présente.

"Quand Aiishirõ les a fait, nous avons bien cru que jamais ça ne se terminerait. Pareil avec Eriko et Hayano mais par contre Haruki et Hidan n'ont fait aucune histoire.

_J'avoue que je t'admire Tamiko. Confia Yuya.

_Allons donc, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille nombreuse. Sourit la dénommée en se servant du thé. Toi, tu es quand même bien plus courageuse que moi en élevant seule cet enfant."

La blonde lui fit un mince sourire avant de s'installer. Eiko revint également, laissant Yukio à ses jeux. Peu après la naissance de ce dernier, Yuya avait contracté une fièvre de cheval, se rendant incapable de s'occuper de son précieux fils. Son amie avait donc amené Tamiko à elle. Cette femme s'était mariée très jeune à son mari et très rapidement, les enfants avaient suivit. Elle en avait six et son dernier était né quelques semaines avant Yukio. Tamiko avait donc accepté de servir de nourrice le temps que la nouvelle maman se rétablisse. Elles avaient alors naturellement sympathisé. Lorsque le potager avait donné ses premiers fruits et légumes, Yuya avait régulièrement surpris les enfant de son amie dans son jardin à croquer dedans à pleine dent. Des petits chenapans comme les appelait leur mère.

"Ton mari est rentré ? Demanda Eiko en soufflant sur sa tasse.

_Non, pas encore."

Le mari de Tamiko était un forgeron respecté et dernièrement il avait eu l'honneur d'être invité chez le seigneur de ce domaine. Un travail honorable pour un artisan venant de si basse extraction, grâce à lui, beaucoup de soldat et de noble allaient venir dans cet région pour obtenir un sabre de son marteau. Même si Yuya espérait sincèrement que cela ne ferait pas venir Kyo. De toute façon il ne serait sans doute pas attiré par cela, tout du moins, elle croisait les doigts.

"Apparemment il fait du trop bon travail et il a reçut des demandes plus importantes. Le seigneur lui laisse la forge royal a disposition.

_Il doit être sur un petit nuage. Ria Eiko. Je me souviens encore lorsqu'il avait commencé et qu'il parlait à tout va de devenir le plus riche forgeron du pays.

_Il est sur la bonne voie, grâce à l'argent qu'il nous envoi on va pouvoir acheter une nouvelle chèvre. Et aussi du tissus pour les vêtements. Mais mon mari me manque, je me languis de lui.

_Et les enfants ? Demanda Yuya.

_Aiishirõ a prit les chose en main, Il m'a dit l'autre jour que maintenant c'était lui l'homme de la maison et je dois avouer qu'il m'aide énormément. Et comme Hayano et Hidan suivent son exemple j'ai toujours quelqu'un dans les pattes. Haruki et Erika sont encore jeunes, ils ne sont pas vraiment affecté par son absence. Quand a Tõya... Eh bien, ce n'est qu'un bébé donc il n'y a pas vraiment de problème. On s'organise.

_Tu as vraiment des enfants en or. Souffla la brune à côté de Yuya.

_Ne t'en fait pas Eiko, tu es encore en âge de trouver un nouvel époux et puis tu attires toujours le regard de certain.

_Tu veux parler de Nanabe ?

_Certes il n'est pas un monstre de beauté mais il a une bonne situation et il est gentil."

Eiko leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir, buvant son thé avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je sais tout cela, mais je n'arrive pas a nous imaginer. Je ne ressent rien envers lui, pas même une once d'intérêt.

_Regarde moi et mon mari, c'est venu après.

_Vous ne vous êtes pas marié par amour ? Se surpris à demander Yuya.

_Non. Mes parents et les siens étaient bons amis, de ce fait lorsque je suis née, ils ont décidé de nous fiancer en vu d'un mariage plus tard.

_Je n'ai jamais osé demander mais...

_J'avais quinze ans, à peine seize quand Aiishirõ a vu le jour. Maintenant j'ai vint-huit ans."

Yuya fut assez surprise et prit son fils contre elle, il ronchonna et elle le laissant mordiller son index.

"Pour moi, il était juste un ami. Sourit Tamiko en se resservant du thé. Mais on développe un certain confort et maintenant je ne me verrais pas vivre avec un autre.

_Je t'envie. Réalisa la blonde."

Eiko et Tamiko échangèrent un regard. La seconde finit alors par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Yuya.

"Que c'est-il passé avec le père de ton enfant Yuya ?"

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, pesant le pour et le contre.

"Il est partit du jour au lendemain. Comme ça. Fit-elle en claquant des doigts.

_Mais, vous vous êtes disputés ou il ne voulait pas de Yukio ?

_Il ne sait même pas que j'ai eu un enfant. Gloussa amèrement la chasseuse. Il avait certes un caractère assez spécial mais nous nous entendions bien. C'était paisible et en toute franchise je ne pensais pas qu'il m'abandonnerait ainsi après tout ce qu'on a vécu.

_Je le déteste. Siffla Eiko en buvant tranquillement. Te laisser, toi, une aussi jolie et gentille femme. Il n'a vraiment pas comprit ce qu'il perdait."

Tamiko se permit de prendre la main de Yuya dans la sienne.

"Vous allez me donner le cafard.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Ria Eiko. Tu es vraiment un cœur et le peu de fois où tu apparais, tu fais tomber les hommes comme des mouches. Il y en a bien un dans le lot qui ferait un bon mari pour toi et un bon père pour Yukio."

Là, elle restait surprise et eut un rire nerveux, rougissant doucement.

"Je ne crois pas. Elle passa ses cheveux derrière son oreilles.

_Tu ne te sens simplement pas prête.

_Et toi alors ? Accusa Tamiko. Ça fait trois ans que ton connard de mari est mort et tu restes seule.

_Parce que j'apprécie fortement cet "solitude"."

Yuya sourit doucement avant d'aller chercher les moshi qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt. Eiko piocha l'un d'eux sans hésiter et elles papotèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence sa descente. Yuya trouva sa maison bien calme une fois qu'elles furent partie. Elle regarda son garçon, il s'était endormi sur une de ses peluches. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa joue ronde et un tendre sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit froncer des sourcils. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus à son père qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Après l'avoir porté a son lit, elle décida de partir dans le jardin, s'installant sur le perron en admirant les arbres rougies par l'automne. Ses songes la conduire a cet question qui brûlait autant son esprit que les lèvres de Tamiko. Devait-elle laisser un autre homme entrer dans sa vie ? La blonde posa sa tête sur le pilier et soupira. Elle ne savait réellement pas quoi décider. Certes elle avait eut Nozomu mais l'absence de parents s'était parfois ressentis. Lorsqu'elle voyait ses amis partir dans leur bras, rire et se laisser soulever pour aller manger en famille.

En toute franchise, elle avait souvent imaginer cette scène mais c'était Kyo qui la partageait avec elle et leur enfant. Sauf que Kyo n'était pas là et qu'elle était seule avec son petit ange. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il grandisse avec ce vide mais serait-elle prête à laisser un nouvel homme entrer dans sa vie ? A prendre la place légitime de Kyo dans la vie de son fils ? Non, en disparaissant comme il l'avait fait, il avait perdu cette place et n'était désormais plus que le démon qu'il avait toujours été.

Elle leva lentement les yeux aux ciel, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle devait aussi prendre en compte l'argent, car elle vivait sur ce qu'elle avait réussi à amasser en chassant les brigands. Et même si elle faisait de économies sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle ne pourrait pas éternellement subvenir à leurs besoins. Elle ne se voyait guère reprendre sa vie de chasseuse de prime maintenant, ce serait bien trop dangereux et elle pourrait bien tomber sur plus fort qu'elle. Bien sûr, elle s'entraînait quand même et son arme était soigneusement caché sous une planche du parquet.

Avoir un autre homme a ses côtés ? Était-ce réellement possible ?

Elle s'étira et rentra, la nuit portait conseil et elle avait encore quelques temps avant de se poser sérieusement la question d'une nouvelle relation intime dans sa vie. Elle s'allongea dans son fuuton. Depuis peu, elle dormait avec son fils à côté d'elle, c'était plus fort qu'elle, mais elle ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil s'il n'était pas là. Elle posa sa paume sur son ventre rond et sourit lorsqu'il bougea, refermant ses petits poings dans l'air avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans le sommeil. Tout comme sa maman.

* * *

Le marteau s'écrasa sur l'enclume une nouvelle fois. La chaleur était étouffante mais aucun des hommes présents ne semblaient en être affecté. L'un d'eux possédait la carrure d'un géant. Son corps avait été forgé par des années de dur labeur. Il s'arrêta alors et essuya son front. Clamant haut et fort la fin de la journée. Ces assistants soupirèrent de soulagement et rirent de bon cœur en sortant de l'atelier. Lui préféra rester encore un peu, vérifiant le travail déjà effectué avant de se poser dans un coin et sortir une peinture de la poche de son tablier.

"Qui est-ce ? Demanda un homme qui s'était penché au dessus de son épaule sans qu'il ne le remarque."

Le géant sursauta bien malgré lui avant de sourire et afficher fièrement le petit tableau.

"Ma femme, Tamiko et mes enfants. Aiishirõ, Haruki, Hayano, Hidan et Erika. Et notre plus jeune à un an, Tõya. On a pas encore prit le temps de refaire un portrait.

_Wow, six enfants ?

_Cinq garçons et une fille. Ria le forgeron en regardant de nouveau la peinture.

_J'imagine qu'avec notre commande ce doit être difficile de ne pas pouvoir être avec eux.

_Je me dois de servir mon seigneur. Répondit calmement le forgeron. Mes enfants les plus grands comprennent que pour qu'ils puissent vivre convenablement je dois m'absenter. Et puis je rentrerais bientôt."

Servi le seigneur Hidetada Tokugawa lui permettrait d'avoir une réputation en hausse et la fortune qui va avec. Le géant observa longuement cet homme, il dégageait un aura particulier, celle d'un homme fort.

"Comment est votre village ? Demanda soudainement Hidetada en s'installant près de lui. Je n'arrive plus à avoir le temps de passer dans les bourgades voir comment se porte le peuple."

Le forgeron nota qu'il avait dit "le" et pas "mon" peuple. Il se gratta le menton approbateur avant de prendre la parole.

"Nous sommes sur le flan d'une montagne. Lorsque la neige commence à tomber, elle ne s'arrête pas avant les premiers rayons de soleil printanier. Durant cette période on travail d'arrache pied sur les plantations pour pouvoir faire les récoltes en été. A cet saison le soleil est aride et le cigale chantent sans discontinuer. On laisse notre travail principal de côté le temps de terminer avec cette tâche.

_Ce doit être difficile.

_On s'habitue mon seigneur. Répondit-il honnêtement. Et puis l'on fête la fin de ce dur labeur avec une fête gigantesque qui dur une semaine. Avouons-le, neuf mois plus tard c'est pas rare qu'on se retrouve avec une hausse de naissance."

Il ria a gorge déployée lorsqu'il vit sa tête, se frappant la cuisse en essuyant une larme. Hidetada partagea son fou rire.

"Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de gens qui viennent vivre dans le coin.

_Effectivement, en dix ans l'on a dû recevoir que trois ou quatre familles. La dernière venue est une jeune femme.

_Une jeune femme... Seule ? Interrogea curieusement le seigneur.

_Oui. Enfin, pas tout a fait."

Le forgeron se servit un verre d'eau et en proposa un à son interlocuteur mais ce dernier refusa poliment.

"Elle a donné naissance à un robuste garçon en novembre dernier."

Tigre rouge écarquilla les yeux et s'assombrit.

"Viol.

_Non, elle était simplement amoureuse et malheureusement, lui non. Il a disparu avant même qu'il sache qu'elle attendait son enfant.

_C'est triste.

_Mais c'est ainsi. Elle n'est sans doute pas la première a se faire avoir. Nous, les hommes, ne réfléchissant pas toujours avec notre tête. Mais en toute franchise si je croise un jour l'enfoiré qui l'a abandonner, je ne me gênerais pas pour lui mettre mon poing en pleine figure. Cette gamine est formidable."

Le forgeron s'étira tranquillement, faisant craquer ses articulations.

"Je m'excuse maintenant mais je dois me retirer. Je dois écrire à mon employé.

_Sôsuke Tachibana. Je l'ai déjà rencontré, c'est un type bien.

_Et c'est aussi un excellent forgeron. Il viendra sans doute prendre ma relève le mois prochain."

Tigre rouge acquiesça et fixa le forgeron s'éloigner, il soupira doucement avant de porter son regard sur le ciel. Il avait ressenti le besoin de redescendre sur terre. Son poste actuel le faisait côtoyer des gens bien trop orgueilleux. Il en devenait parfois fou de rage et allait voir le peuple. Demander à quelqu'un dans la rue comment il se porte lui permettait d'avoir un véritable avis. Une vérité.

En ce moment il se sentait de plus en plus inutile. Il faisait son boulot avec brio, Mahiro n'avait même plus besoin de le pousser. Mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de trace de Yuya. Depuis plus d'un an, elle s'était évaporée. Pas la moindre trace, pas de murmure juste un silence monstrueux qui ne faisait que le faire douter. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

C'était terriblement frustrant et Hidetada en faisait régulièrement des cauchemars. Il la revoyait emporté par Nobunaga, puis par le dragon aqueux de Shinrei et enfin entre les mains de l'ex roi rouge. Il se réveillait alors en sueur et incapable de faire preuve de cohérence. Dans un soupir, l'homme se leva, quittant le cocon rassurant de la forge pour repartir vers le palais. Si lui réagissait ainsi, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait lorsque Kyo l'apprendrait.

* * *

"Encore merci. Souffla une nouvelle fois Yuya.

_Ce n'est rien.

_Si, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça toute seule. Avoua-t-elle avec gêne."

L'homme lui fit un mince sourire et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. La blonde se décala pour le laisser passer avec le morceau d'arbre. Elle leva le nez et jaugea l'énorme trou qui avait prit place dans la pièce. Quelle surprise cette nuit lorsqu'un craquement sinistre c'était fait entendre et qu'un arbre avait manqué de l'écraser avec on fils. Tamiko l'avait hébergé pour le reste de la nuit et ce matin, Yuya avait eut le plaisir de faire la connaissance de Sôsuke Tachibana, l'employé de son mari.

"Le plus important c'est que vous vous en soyez sortit indemne. Lâcha finalement l'homme."

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer avant de prendre quelques branches et les évacuer elles aussi. L'homme la détailla un instant. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était quelques jours après son arrivé. Tamiko l'y avait traîné avec son mari pour la visiter et refaire son toit par la même occasion. Elle lui avait semblé gentille, douce et sans aucun doute possible très enceinte. Mais seule. Lorsqu'il s'était renseigné par curiosité à Tamiko cette dernière avait haussé les épaules, elle avait simplement insinué que Yuya ne semblait pas avoir d'attente particulière concernant l'arrivé du père de l'enfant. Il avait donc simplement continué à l'observer.

Il n'avait pu qu'être charmé par son caractère à la fois sensible et fort. Et sa dévotion à l'encontre de son fils était plus qu'admirable. Elle le faisait toujours passé en premier et il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune maman lorsqu'elle le portait contre elle et lui souriait. Et une colère incontrôlable avait alors broyé son estomac en songeant qu'un sombre abruti avait abandonné une jeune femme aussi charmante.

"Vous pourrez faire sécher le bois. Conseilla-t-il a voix basse. Ainsi vous aurez de quoi faire du feu cet hiver.

_C'est une bonne idée."

Il détourna le regard en voyant son sourire, la blonde ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et il préférait cela. Il la regarda caresser le haut du crâne de son fils. Elle le portait contre elle depuis ce matin, comme si elle craignait qu'il disparaisse, sans doute un contre coup de l'incident de cette nuit. Le forgeron repartit à sa besogne. Yuya lui était reconnaissante. Elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, elle l'avait juste aperçus à quelques occasions, il était discret. Mais pas pour autant associable.

Il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, il faisait une tête et demi de plus qu'elle et avait la peau tanné par ses heures passé au dessus du feu. Ses cheveux étaient châtains foncé set il les nouait à la base de sa nuque mais ils ne lui arrivaient qu'entre les omoplates. Ses yeux étaient d'un noisette clair qui semblait bien souvent ailleurs que là où il regarde. Ses doigts étaient longs et ses paumes caleuses, il avait toujours travaillé durement de ce qu'elle avait entendu dire.

"J'espère que vous accepterez de rester dîner. Proposa Yuya lorsque le déblayage fut terminé. A moins que vous ne deviez rentrer.

_Ce serait avec plaisir. Accepta l'homme en épongeant rapidement son front de sa manche. Et non, je n'ai personne qui m'attend à ma demeure."

La jolie blonde se contenta d'acquiescer et partie préparer le repas. Laissant Yukio dans un coin avec ses jouets. Sôsuke le regarda plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à le prendre sur ses genoux, le petit grogna doucement avant de saisir ses mains et les mordiller férocement. Le poupon ne ressemblait pas à sa mère, peut-être le nez, les cheveux et le sourire mais il devait être un modèle réduit de son père. Ses yeux étaient sans doute ce qui était le plus intriguant. D'un rouge anormale. Personne n'arborait des yeux de cette couleur. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien être le géniteur et d'où il pouvait bien provenir pour avoir cette nuance inédite.

"Il vous aime bien."

Sôsuke releva les yeux, reportant son regard sur la mère de Yukio. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait finis de mettre le couvert et le servait avec ce même sourire qui lui plaisait tant.

"Merci pour le repas."

Yuya le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et l'espace d'une soirée, elle eut l'impression que son foyer était des plus normal.

* * *

_**Bien, comme vous le voyez je vais essayer de travailler le point de vu d'un autre personnage que Yuya dans chaque chapitre. La dernière fois c'était Sakuya, cette fois-ci Tigre Rouge.**_

_**Qui aimeriez vous que ce soit la prochaine fois ?**_

**_Ensuite une question ou je patauge encore moi-même,durant l'absence de Kyo, Yuya devrait-elle refaire sa vie ?_**

**_Sur ceux a vos clavier ^^ _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Après une longue hésitation et beaucoup de réflexion, j'ai finalement tranché par rapport au relation de Yuya._**

**_Je vous laisse la surprise et effectivement, les retrouvailles seront pour bientôt. _**

* * *

Le ciel était d'un bleu profond, le soleil rayonnait fortement, obligeant Yuya a poter sa main devant son visage pour se protéger un peu. Elle savourait la délicieuse sensation des rayons caressant son visage. C'était une sublime journée pour s'occuper du jardin, les oiseaux gazouillaient en sautant de branche en branche avant de s'arrêter pour nettoyer leurs plumes.

"Maman !"

La blonde se tourna vers son fils, éclatant de rire en le voyant brandir avec fierté un crapaud bien grassouillet. Elle ne put retenir un petit soupir, il grandissait si vite, dire qu'il avait déjà trois ans. Pourtant elle voyait toujours le nourrisson qu'elle avait longuement bercé contre elle. Il était simplement plus grand, avec des joues qui rougissaient fortement lorsqu'il jouait avec ses amis. Son petit nez fin lui donnait un air facétieux qui n'était finalement pas volé et ses yeux rubis reflétaient toujours avec forces ses sentiments. Au finale et cela peinait un peu Yuya, son précieux trésors ne lui ressemblait pas tellement.

Peut-être plus au niveau caractère. Il était très ouvert aux autres et sa joie était communicative. Yukio souriait tout le temps et lorsqu'il riait, c'était comme si le monde s'arrêtait pour l'écouter. Évidemment, il lui arrivait parfois de s'enfoncer dans un profond silence dont personne ne parvenait à le sortir. Pas même Sôsuke.

Elle rentra dans la demeure, saisissant au passage le kimono qui était étendu près de la porte, elle fronça des sourcils en voyant un accro sur la manche. Son époux n'était vraiment pas soigneux, ou plutôt, il manquait d'attention. Un nouveau sourire illumina son visage. Elle huma le doux parfum du tissus et posa son panier sur la table. Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'alliance qui ornait son annulaire gauche depuis maintenant deux ans. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas elle, mais elle ne regrettait absolument pas sa décision, même si cela avait été suffisamment difficile sur le moment. Elle avait tourné la page et Sôsuke était gentil, droit et sincère.

Bien évidemment, ils avaient eu besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Après tous, elle avait un lourd bagage derrière elle mais il s'était avéré que lui aussi.

Six années auparavant, il avait été marié. Alors que son épouse attendait leur premier enfant, elle a contracté la maladie et était décédée. Après cela, il s'était enfoncé dans le travail, se refermant du monde extérieur, allant jusqu'à vivre dans la forge plutôt que de retourner dans la demeure ou elle ne serait plus. Lors d'une confidence, il avait avoué à Yuya qu'en l'entendant rire pour la première fois dans le jardin de Tamiko, ça avait été comme s'il était sortit d'un épais brouillard. Et ensuite, il était tombé amoureux de son sourire mais il avait eu un mal de chien à se l'avouer car pour lui, ça avait été tromper son épouse.

"Maman, j'ai faim."

Yuya reporta enfin son attention sur son enfant et lui offrit un doux sourire. Il était encore rouge de sa course après le batracien et recouvert de boue. Elle lui demanda d'aller se débarbouiller, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Lorsqu'il fut propre et repus, ils partirent simplement chez Tamiko. Les enfants les accueillirent par de grands cris et Yuya ne retenu pas son fils pour aller jouer avec eux. Tamiko était avec Eiko devant une étoffe absolument éblouissante.

"Yuya, dis lui que faire un phénix là-dessus ce ne serait pas très original. Souffla Eiko.

_Ah, parce qu'un tigre ou un dragon c'est mieux ? Grogna Tamiko.

_Vous avez pensé à un paon ? Proposa Yuya."

Les deux femmes la fixèrent avec horreur. Certes, ce serait un travail monstre mais ça en vaudrait la peine puis qu'elles pourraient le vendre plus cher. La blonde s'installa tranquillement devant son propre ouvrage qu'elle avait laissé la veille. Une étoffe d'un blanc pur où elle brodait des branches de cerisier avec des hirondelles. Elle adorait coudre, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé dans un premier temps. Au début, elle se pinçait les doigts dans l'atelier et finissait les mains en sang mais petit à petit, elle avait prit le coup. Les aiguilles et les bobines étaient devenus ses amies.

"Je dis ça, je ne dis rien."

Elle laissa Eiko et Tamiko à leur dispute, ce n'était pas la première et sans doute pas la dernière. L'année dernière, Madame Fubuki, la doyenne du village, avait déclaré ne plus être apte a utiliser son atelier de tissage. Eiko était allée voir la machine et finalement, l'avait récupéré. Tamiko n'avait pas tardé à la rejoindre et naturellement, Yuya avait suivit. Maintenant, une bonne partie des femmes venaient participer à la conception des étoffes. Le mari de Tamiko les vendait une fois arrivé chez le seigneurs. Une petite fortune d'ailleurs. Grâce à cette nouvelle activité, le village prospérait un peu mieux qu'auparavant.

Après un quart d'heure a rire des disputes de ses deux amies, elles se remirent tranquillement au travail. Yuya se plongea dans sa tâche, glissant lentement le fil entre les mailles. C'était apaisant, quelque chose de simple qu'elle faisait sans y réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle était avec le père de Yukio, elle n'avait pas vraiment de travail. Un ou deux bandits arrêtés de temps en temps avec lui et ils avaient la paix. Mais ici, c'était devenu un besoin, pendent quelques heures, elle n'avait pas a pensé à Yukio, Sôsuke ou n'importe quel autre personnage.

"Monsieur Sanaka est revenu hier. Lâcha soudainement Tamiko. Le pauvre, il n'a pas quitté sa chambre depuis. Apparemment il aurait attrapé un coup de froid.

_Il était au village voisin, non ? Questionna Yuya en sortant un peu de sa bulle.

_Oui, un agriculteur qui avait besoin de lui pour ferrer ses chevaux. Elle passa un fil entre ses lèvres rapidement. Sôsuke ne t'en a pas parlé ?

_Si, peut-être. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas très attentive hier.

_Si mon mari avait ce postérieur, je ne le serait pas non plus."

Un rire échappa a Tamiko et elle donna un coup de coude a Eiko, ce n'était pas la première blague grivoise de la brune depuis l'union de Yuya et du forgeron. Et Yuya n'était pas sa seule cible, heureusement. Mais tout le monde était habitué maintenant.

"Je sais qu'il est passé rapidement a la forge, Erika m'a dit qu'elle était allée le saluer rapidement. Continua la mère de la grande famille avant de grogner d'inconfort.

_Il tape fort ? Questionna Eiko en jettant un bref coup d'œil son ventre bien arrondit.

_J'espère que ce sera une fille. Souffla-t-elle. Au moins, elle pourra botter les fesses de ses frères quand ils voudront l'embêter. Vu les coups qu'elle me donne, elle serait redoutable.

_Si tu le dit."

Un nouveau rire passa dans la pièce. Yuya quitta son poste avant que le soleil ne se couche, passant à la forge afin de s'assurer que Sôsuke allait bien, il avait tendance a oublier de manger lorsqu'il était concentré. Elle le trouva penché sur plusieurs papiers, sans doute des lettres de son patron. Elle tapa doucement sur la porte ouverte, le faisant relever le nez. Il souri doucement, s'approchant d'elle pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser tendrement. Ça aussi, il avait fallut un temps d'adaptation.

Autant l'avouer, la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, elle avait ressentit un creux profond et les larmes l'avaient prise de court. Sôsuke avait fait preuve de patience et de compréhension. Et leur relation n'avait pu qu'aller mieux. Elle l'aimait, ce n'était pas le même amour que celui qu'elle avait porté à Kyo mais il était tout autant sincère.

"Papa !" Yuya s'écarta juste a temps pour laisser Yukio sauter dans les bras du forgeron."

La première fois qu'il l'avait appelé ainsi, ils avaient été incroyablement étonnés mais maintenant, cette appellation ne pouvait qu'être juste. Combien de fois la blonde les avait surpris a parler ensemble sous le porche. Ou encore à trouver Sôsuke en train de le bercer dans le couloir après un cauchemar. Et il n'était pas rare que Yukio abandonne ses amis pour aller observer le forgeron. Mais Sôsuke n'avait pas prit que les côtés tendre de la paternité, il savait gronder le petit lorsqu'il le fallait et le punir si nécessaire.

"On rentre ? Demanda finalement Yuya après un rapide baiser.

_Tout de suite."

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Yukio en le voyant faire une grimace, Yuya récupéra les lettre. Une vie paisible qu'elle affectionnait.

Sans doute était-elle trop heureuse pour que cela continu ainsi.

Une semaine s'était écoulée lorsqu'on frappa violemment à leur porte en plein milieu de la nuit. Yuya ne laissa pas l'occasion a son homme de se lever, d'ailleurs, elle avait remarqué qu'il était légèrement fiévreux. Elle fut surprise de voir l'apothicaire.

"Monsieur Nemura ? S'étonna Yuya avant de s'énerver. Mais que diable faisait vu ici ? En pleine nuit !

_Le corps de Monsieur Sanaka a été trouvé chez lui. Bafouilla le pauvre homme en s'épongeant le front. Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas un petit rhume qui l'ai emporté. La petite Erika a contracté une forte fièvre et elle n'est pas la seule. Nous avons déjà rassemblé les malades.

_Combien ?

_Déjà une vingtaine. Madame Tachibana, c'est une épidémie.

_Une épidémie ?"

La voix grave de son époux la fit sursauter, ils se tournèrent ensemble vers lui.

"Oui, monsieur. L'apothicaire remit rapidement ses lunettes. Le premier symptôme c'est la fièvre."

Yuya porta ses mains a ses lèvres, échangeant un regard avec son époux. Il jura doucement avant d'aller chercher des vêtements plus chauds et des couvertures. Yuya alla réveiller Yukio, le gardant contre elle alors qu'ils partaient vers l'obscure demeure. Laissant le pauvre homme en surpoids partir vers la prochaine famille. Durant le trajet, Yuya mêla ses doigts a ceux de son mari, essayant de le rassurer de son mieux alors qu'elle même était terrifiée à l'idée que cela soit grave. S'il y avait déjà eu un mort, il y en aurait d'autre. Et même si elle savait que Sôsuke était robuste, la maladie n'en aurait que faire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Souffla-t-il en caressant le dos de sa main de son pouce.

_Je suis ta femme, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi."

Il lui sourit doucement et dû se retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser. Il priait sincèrement pour ne pas l'avoir contaminé, elle et Yukio.

Il ne se le pardonnerait pas dans le cas contraire. Ils étaient sa raison de vivre, ceux qui l'avaient sortit d'une boucle infernal. Il était prêt a ce laisser mourir pour rejoindre sa première épouse. Yuya l'avait tiré de son cauchemar.

"Yuya !"

Eiko vint à leur rencontre, il retenu une quinte de toux et garda une petite distance avec elles.

"Comment va Tamiko ? S'enquerra Yuya.

_Aussi bien que possible, Erika a commencé a avoir des plaques rouges sur la peau et d'autre aussi.

_Quel horreur.

_Aiishirõ est aussi tombé malade. Avoua la brune en resserrant ses bras contre elle. Alors pour l'instant, on fait notre possible pour la tenir a l'écart a cause de sa grossesse mais tu la connais. "

Personne ne pourrait la garder bien longtemps loin de ses enfants malades. Remarquant que son mari commençait à tanguer dangereusement, la blonde cessa de discuter et l'emmena dans la maison. Elle fut prise au dépourvu en voyant autant de personne. Mais elle n'hésita pas à donner un coup de main, confiant Yukio a Tamiko après l'avoir longuement enlacé.

Yuya ne franchit la porte de sa maison que cinq jours plus tard. L'état de Sôsuke n'avait fait qu'empirer. Il était maintenant cloué au lit a cause de la fièvre et des plaques avaient aussi prit place sur sa peau. Erika et Aiishirõ étaient dans un état similaire quoi que plus préoccupant pour la fillette. Et deux autres enfants de Tamiko étaient tombé malade.

Voir sa maison aussi vide lui mit un coup. Yuya soupira avant de passer une main sur ses cheveux et chercher des vêtements propres. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les lettres que Sôsuke avait reçu avant de tomber malade. Elle les prit et se figea en les lisant. Elle se décomposa légèrement avant de respirer de nouveau. Essayant en vain de faire taire les battements saccadé de son coeur.

_"Le Seigneur Nobunaga accueil en ce moment de drôle d'invités. Ils se font appeler les quatre sacré du ciel."_

Après un long silence, Yuya se précipita vers son armoire. Elle enfourna plusieurs vêtements dans une besace et prit plusieurs bocaux de nourritures pouvant se conserver plusieurs jours. Elle sortit de sa maison en trombe et retourna auprès de son époux. L'embrassant langoureusement.

"Je t'en supplies, attend moi. Souffla Yuya sans même penser à la contamination. Attend moi je ferais au plus vite, je te le promets."

Elle serra sa main avec force, embrassant celle-ci en lui caressant le visage avec douceur.

"Je t'aime."

La blonde le quitta et alla rejoindre son fils. Elle le serra longuement contre sa poitrine. Parsemant ses joues et son front de baisers.

"Soit courageux.

_D'accord.

_Je reviendrais vite, sois sage.

_Oui.

_Je serais avec quelqu'un qui va sans doute vouloir te parler. Elle lui caressa la joue. Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne.

_Je serais gentil.

_Comme toujours mon grand.

_Tu feras attention ? Toi aussi tu ne dois pas tomber malade.

_Sous aucun prétexte.

_Aucun prétexte ! Répéta Yukio en riant doucement. Je t'aime maman, rentre vite, d'accord ?

_Juré."

* * *

Elle allait le tuer, c'était certain. Un jour, elle se ferait un véritable plaisir de lui briser le cou, de passer ses doigts autour de sa gorge pour l'empêcher de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne bleu et que ses yeux lui sortent des orbites.

"En même temps, ça reste de la nourriture. Lâcha soudainement Bontenmaru en se grattant les couilles a côté d'elle. De la part de Luciole, tu croyais quoi ?"

Il n'avait pas tord, qu'avait-elle donc espéré ? Elle pesta encore un peu avant de descendre aux cuisines, discrètement évidemment. Personne dans ce patelin ne savait qu'elle n'était pas du sexe souhaité. Et il valait mieux qu'elle prenne un peu de distance avec cet inconscient qui bectait sa brioche ! Non mais qui osait plonger sa main dans le décolleté d'une dame en pleine discussion ?! Elle soupira bruyamment, Luciole de tout évidence. Sa mère l'avait sans aucun doute possible trop bercé près du mur. Ou alors, vu que Shinrei était parfait, quoi qu'avec un balaie dans le cul, son géniteur ne s'était pas donné la peine de s'appliquer plus que nécessaire, il aurait su.

"Tch."

La guérisseuse pesta longuement, arrivant au lieu désiré où elle chercha hâtivement l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle les soupesait lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge. Après avoir égalisé rapidement sa poitrine, Akari fit face à la servante. Cette dernière s'inclina respectueusement, ce qui elle devait l'avouer, lui plaisait énormément quand elle venait visiter Tigre Rouge.

"Je suis navré de vous déranger Dame Akari mais une personne a demandé à vous voir.

_Qui ?

_Elle a refusé de me le dire. Mais elle a précisé qu'elle ne voulais voir que vous et vous seule."

C'était suspect. Mais elle n'était pas faible donc il fallait être véritablement cinglé pour lui chercher des noises maintenant.

"Vous a-t-elle dis ce qu'elle voulait ?

_Elle n'a pas précisé l'objet de cet entretiens. Par contre, elle a insisté pour que nous ne tardions pas."

Tss, si c'était Okuni, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas sa logique, habituellement la voleuse n'hésitait pas à sauter au cou de Kyo. Certes, moins maintenant depuis la disparition de Yuya. Une vague de chagrin submergea Akari en pensant a son amie. Le pire était sans doute de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient passé.

Après avoir trouvé le dernier clan Mibu, ils étaient rentrés au pays. Et ils étaient arrivé devant la petite maison en ruine. Le toit c'était écroulé, les murs tombaient morceaux, l'intérieur était envahis par la végétation et Yuya... n'était pas là. Kyo s'était avancé lentement, sans dire mot. Kyoshiro était alors arrivé. Lui qui tait partit retrouver sa Sakuya,n'avait pas imaginer devoir annoncer a l'homme le plus fort du monde la terrible vérité. La chamane ne pouvant venir entretenir les lieux, elle avait récupéré un maximum d'affaire dans la maison. Les affaires de Kyo, car il n'y en avait aucune de Yuya. D'un claquement de doigts, elle avait disparu.

Kyo n'avait jamais été aussi sombre depuis. Il était déjà secret mais maintenant, il était véritablement associable. Comme si on lui avait retiré le dernier rayon qui illuminait sa vie. Ils avaient cherché dans les environs, vérifié chaque semblant de rumeurs. Mais il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre piste. Alors Kyo était partit vagabonder comme dans sa jeunesse. Il avait une fois avoué qu'il n'entendait plus Yuya depuis déjà un moment. Durant son voyage de trois ans, il l'avait toujours entendu mais là, rien, pas le moindre murmure. Il craignait le pire.

La servante l'emmena devant une porte et Akari se reprit, se redressant fièrement dans un dernier soupir. Elle remercia la jeune femme et entra. La porte se ferma et elle chercha la personne, se figeant en la trouvant. Impossible.

"Yuya."

Akari porta ses mains à ses lèvres avant de s'avancer lentement. Était-ce possible. Puis elle se reprit.

"Oh mon dieu, Yuya."

La guérisseuse s'approcha encore avant de porter sa main a ses joues et l'effleurer. Elle était là. Dans un élan incontrôlable, elle l'enlaça avec force, retenant difficilement ses larmes avant de s'écarter.

"Bon sang où étais-tu ?! On se faisait un sang d'encre ! Oh ! Il faut prévenir Kyo ! Il va être fou de joie !"

Elle commencé à partir vers la porte mais la blonde la retenu.

"Non !"

Akari se figea et se tourna lentement vers elle, remarquant alors les traits tirés de son visage et que l'épais châle qui la recouvrait était usé.

"S'il te plaît Akari... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Lentement, Yuya s'inclina, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Je t'en supplies, aide moi."


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque Kyo l'avait quitté, le cœur de Yuya c'était déchiré. Il avait explosé et elle avait acquis la certitude que jamais plus elle ne pourrait aimer de nouveaux. Quand Yukio était né, il avait rallumé la petite étincelle fané et elle avait de nouveau ressentit cette douce sensation de bien-être. Puis Sôsuke était arrivé à son tour. Patiemment il avait récupéré un a un les morceaux. Il les avait joint ensemble et depuis les tenait fermement pour qu'ils ne cassent pas de nouveau...

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Elle était encore a genoux devant le corps inerte, serrant la main ensanglanté silencieusement. Elle avait déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps depuis qu'elle était revenue et qu'on le lui avait annoncé. Maintenant, elle se sentait plus fatigué qu'autre chose. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et figés sur la linceul qui recouvrait le visage de l'homme qui l'avait réparé et qu'elle aimait. Il n'avait pas pu l'attendre. Après son départ, son état c'était dégradé à une vitesse inouïe, les plaques c'étaient développé en plaies qui s'étaient infectés, puis sur-infectés jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt. Une terrible souffrance comparable a une torture mais il avait tenu jusqu'à la dernière seconde en espérant la revoir une dernière fois.

"Pardon. Susurra Yuya."

En entendant un bruit derrière elle, Yuya comprit qu'il était temps de le quitter, ils avaient gardé le corps uniquement pour qu'elle puisse lui dire "au revoir". Elle reposa lentement la paume qui était anormalement froide, lui qui était comparable au feu de sa forge. Elle renifla encore une fois, essuya ses joues de sa paume avant de se pencher et caresser ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux malgré le sang qui s'y trouvait. Elle sentit les mains d'Eiko sur ses épaules et la laissa l'aider a se lever.

"Il faut que tu manges quelque chose."

Elle acquiesça vaguement, avançant tel une âme en peine dans les couloirs. Passant devant les malades qui se rétablissaient peu à peu depuis qu'Akari avait prit en charge leur soin.

"Il faut que j'aille voir Yukio.

_Non, il faut que tu te reposes Yuya. Sinon tu vas...

_Je veux voir Yukio ! Gronda la blonde en lui lança un regard furibond. Je veux voir mon fils !"

La brune leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça et ouvrit la voie. Elles montèrent à l'étage, dans la pièce où les enfants étaient réunis. Le plus jeune des enfants de Tamiko était à côté de son fils. Yukio était encore amorphe, il semblait peiné à rester éveillé mais un sourire illumina son visage en la voyant.

"Maman !"

Elle s'avança vers lui, faisant attention a ne pas réveiller son ami, une grimace lui échappa et elle le prit contre elle, embrassant son front en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il se blottit confortablement et Yuya s'installa contre le mur pour être plus à l'aise. Lui aussi avait beaucoup pleuré en apprenant que son père était décédé. Mais il avait dû lutter a son tour contre la maladie. Yuya avait faillit le perdre lui aussi. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Eiko appuyé contre le montant de la porte en la regardant avec inquiétude.

"Tu vas bien ? Demanda doucement son fils en la regardant de ses grands yeux rubis. Tu es toute blanche.

_Oui. Maman est juste un peu fatigué.

_Il faut faire attention maman, tu dois pas être malade. Murmura le petit garçon. C'est papa qui l'a dit, parce que sinon le...

_Yuya ?"

La blonde se redressa doucement en voyant la guérisseuse. Elle avait été étonnement conciliante, que ce soit pour leur départ précipité ou de ce qu'elle avait découvert à leur arrivé. La blonde savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir retarder l'interrogatoire plus longtemps. Yukio dévisagea Akari comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait depuis que Yuya lui avait expliqué qu'elle était un homme. Mais il ne semblait pas non plus s'en faire puisque juste après, il lui offrit un splendide sourire et un signe de la main. Yuya lui embrassa encore une fois le front puis le fit se recoucher, vérifiant rapidement que Tõya était bien aussi.

La pauvre Tamiko avait bien failli le perdre lui aussi. Aiishirõ et Erika étaient décédé de la maladie trois jours après le départ de Yuya, bien avant Sôsuke. Ensuite, Hidan avait développé les premiers symptômes suivit de son jumeau Hayano. Les deux petits avaient eux aussi rendu leur dernier soupir avant son retour. La perte de quatre de ses enfants fut un choc terrible et cela provoqua le travail. Une petite fille qu'elle refusait encore de nommer de crainte de la perdre elle aussi. Il ne lui restait plus que Haruki, Tõya et ce bébé et son mari n'était même pas présent pour la soutenir.

"Yuya ! Eiko semblait furibonde, elle attrapa le bras de son amie et la tira avec elle. Grande sauveuse de notre village ou non, j'ai la priorité et je décrète que tu dois manger et dormir !"

Yuya ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, elle acquiesça simplement après un échange de regard avec Akari. La rose les suivit sans broncher, s'installant elle aussi à la table. Semble-t-il qu'elle aussi n'avait pas songé a s'alimenter et dormir depuis son arrivé. Eiko avait préparé un bon repas chaud. Des légumes, de la viandes et du riz. Elle les servit en les menaçant si elles ne terminaient pas. Yuya mangeait par petite bouché, fixant son bol de soupe avant de commencer timidement à parler.

"Merci pour ce que tu as fait Akari. Je sais que tu n'y étais pas obligé.

_Je n'allais pas les laisser mourir. Son fils plus particulièrement."

Le visage de Yuya s'obscurcit légèrement,on y arrivait.

"Tu lui a déjà envoyé un message. Conclu la blonde sans même songer a pose une question.

_Effectivement, ce matin. Il devrait le recevoir dans l'après-midi et pour son arrivé, va savoir.

_Que lui as-tu dis ?

_Simplement que je t'avais retrouvé et que tu étais ici.

_Tu ne lui as pas parlé de Yukio ?

_Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de le faire.

_Mais bon sang, de quoi parlez vous ? Les interrompu Eiko.

_Du père de Yukio. Répondit Yuya."

La brune écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner vers la guérisseuse.

"Il n'est pas question qu'il se ramène ici ! Hurla simplement Eiko. Vous rendez vous compte du mal qui lui a fait ?!

_Kyo ne lui a rien fait !"

Yuya ne répondit pas, ce contentant de sortir le papier qu'elle avait conservé depuis toutes ses années. Il était usé et froissé mais l'écriture y était toujours parfaitement claire.

_"Je pars, ne cherche pas à me retrouver."_

Akari se figea en le parcourant, lisant et relisant encore et encore le mot.

"Imagine que je m'apprête à lui annoncer ma grossesse et que je trouve un beau matin, ceci. Rien d'autre. Pas d'explication. Et monsieur est introuvable. Pas même pas un espoir d'explication."

La rose restait complètement fixé, elle leva tour a tour son nez pour regarder l'ancienne chasseuse et le papier.

"Il ne t'a pas dit ?

_Dit quoi ? Répondit Eiko à la place de Yuya.

_Mais quel idiot ! Hurla soudainement Akari folle de rage. Mais quel sombre crétin !"

Yuya confirma d'un signe de tête même si elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire la rose. Une douleur se fit sentir dans le bas de son ventre et elle grimaça. Eiko n'avait pas tord, elle aurait dû faire plus attention et il fallait qu'elle dorme. La brune le remarqua et vint vers elle pour poser sa main sur son front, ce qui attira l'attention d'Akari.

"Il faut que tu te repose, tu as e la fièvre. Dix jours de cheval dans ton état c'est hautement risqué.

_Je sais mais je n'avais pas le choix.

_Ton état ?"

Eiko regarda Akari et lui lança la vérité de but en blanc.

"Elle est enceinte de quatre mois.

_QUOI ?!

_Sôsuke est son mari, vous pensez quoi ? Qu'ils ont fait que ce regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendent deux ans ?

_Mais..."

Yuya se frotta doucement les yeux, sa tête tournait dangereusement. Elle n'entendait même plus la dispute des deux femme.

_Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était chez elle. Une bonne odeur d'épice s'élevait, du kimshi lui semblait-il. Elle quitta la couche et se pencha par la porte. Elle pouvait entendre la voix de son époux et de son fils, ils étaient penché au dessus de la marmite._

_"C'est bon ?_

__On se débrouille bien. Confirma Sôsuke après avoir bu dans une petite coupelle._

__Il faut que ce soit très bon !"_

_Le forgeron sourit doucement en acquiesçant._

_"Alors ? Tu as décidé ? Questionna Sôsuke en se tournant vers son fils._

__Eh bien, je veux un petit frère ! Comme ça on jouera à plein de truc ! Et toi ?_

__J'aimerais bien avoir une fille, puisque j'ai déjà un garçon._

__Ah oui, c'est vrai."_

_Yuya les écoutait en restant dissimulée. Yukio soupira soudainement en se resserrant contre le forgeron._

_"Mais tu sais, je sais que tu es pas vraiment mon papa."_

_Un silence se fit et Sôsuke semblait attendre la suite, le cœur de Yuya c'était quand à lui stoppé._

_"Hidan il m'a dit que quand maman est arrivé ici, elle m'attendait déjà. Il a dit aussi que je suis né avant que tu te maris avec elle._

__C'est vrai, mais ça ne change rien. Il souleva Yukio pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tu es mon fils. Tu le petit garçon qui vient me trouver quand il a du chagrin. Celui a qui j'apprendrais à forger quand il sera plus grand. Tu es celui qui me rend fier quand il sourit et qui me terrifie quand il pleure._

__Mais le bébé..._

__Le bébé ne changera rien. Je vous aimerais autant l'un que l'autre._

__C'est vrai ?"_

_Il se contenta de lui sourire et Yukio se blottit contre lui._

_"Je t'aime papa."_

_La blonde se décida alors a sortir de sa cachette, Sôsuke et Yukio se reprirent, faisant comme si de rien était même si le plus vieux savait parfaitement qu'elle avait tout entendu. Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de retourner à sa cuisine._

_"On me fait a manger ?_

__Oui ! Parce qu'il faut que tu te reposes ! C'est papa qui l'a dit. Annonça Yukio en prenant un air sévère. Alors il faut que tu t'assois !_

__Bien, chef. J'y vais de ce pas."_

_Elle rit doucement, s'installant en les regardant amoureusement. Elle les aimait tellement. En toute franchise, Yuya ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait si on les lui retirait. Elle passa lentement ses mains sur son ventre encore plats. Le plat de ses hommes fut comme promis délicieux. Ils riaient joyeusement, terminant sur le perron. Yuya dans les bras de son époux et Yukio dans les siens. Regardant les flocons glisser et se poser dans le jardin._

_"YUYA ! Fit une voix profondément grave."_

Le rêve se brisa alors, elle se redressa vivement, recouverte de sueur et fiévreuse. Une plainte lui échappa et elle sentit qu'elle était prise dans une étreinte. On lui caressait les cheveux. Après un instant, elle reconnue son fils et Eiko. Les deux semblaient soulagé de la voir réveillé et son petit trésors se resserra contre elle. Eiko était toute blanche et vérifia encore sa température avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau.

"Tu as perdu connaissance."

Yuya posa ses mains sur son ventre et fut soulager de sentir un mouvement sous sa peau.

"Tu es resté inconsciente trois jours.

_Quoi ?

_Akari t'a veillé sans relâche.

_Où est-elle ? Je dois la remercier.

_Pour l'instant tu ne quittes pas ce lit.

_Oui ! Affirma Yukio. Maintenant tu dois juste manger et dormir sinon le bébé va pas aller bien."

Il semblait incroyablement sérieux ce qui la prit légèrement au dépourvu. Lorsqu'il s'endormit, Eiko lui expliqua que dès qu'il avait apprit qu'elle était dans un état préoccupant, il avait accourus.

"Mais tu as faillit perdre ton enfant, alors désormais tu as tout intérêt a te reposer sérieusement. Gronda la brune."

Yuya acquiesça et s'allongea de nouveau, attirant son fils contre elle.

"Il faudrait prévenir Akari, non ?

_Elle est occupée."

Yuya ne chercha pas plus loin.

"Comment va Tamiko ?

_Son mari est arrivé ce matin. Alors, elle va mieux.

_Je vois.

_Évidemment, il a mal encaissé la perte de ses enfants mais il a reprit les choses en mains. Il a réussit a faire sortir Tamiko de son lit et a ramené la famille dans leur maison.

_C'est une bonne chose.

_Oui, il a appeler leur fille Aya. Mais Tamiko refuse toujours de s'y attacher. Elle soupira. J'imagine qu'il lui faudra du temps.

_Il t'en a fallu a toi lorsque tu as perdu tes enfants ?

_Oui. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de connaître mes enfants, de leur donner vie ou même de les voir grandir.

_Eiko...

_Tu sais, il est parfois arrivé que j'apprenne ma grossesse alors que je faisais une fausse-couche à la suite de ses coups. Elle saisit ses cheveux pour les tirer légèrement.

_C'est pour ça que tu l'as tué ?"

Eiko écarquilla les yeux sa respiration se figea alors qu'elle fixait Yuya avec crainte.

"Je m'en doute depuis un moment.

_C'est vrai.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ?"

La brune prit une profonde inspiration.

"Il m'avait encore une fois frappé. Et ça avait provoqué une nouvelle fausse-couche seulement voilà, cette fois j'avais réussi à le lui cacher pendent sept mois. Mon bébé aurait pu vivre. Quand je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, inerte et froid, j'ai été prit de folie. Alors j'ai attendu que le monstre que j'avais épousé s'endorme et quand ce fut le cas, j'ai prit le plus tranchant des couteaux que je possédais et je l'ai poignardé encore et encore. Quand Tamiko est venue me retrouver le lendemain, elle m'a retrouvé a bercer mon enfant qui ne grandirait jamais avec mon mari baignant dans son sang.

_Et vous avez fait passé sa mort pour un accident."

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête.

"Un accident est si vite arrivé, plus encore lorsqu'on boit autant que lui le faisait."

Yuya posa doucement sa main sur celles de Eiko.

"Tu es forte et courageuse. Je suis certaine qu'un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que toi.

_En toute franchise, je suis vraiment bien toute seule Yuya. Juste comme ça sans personne pour me retenir lorsque je veux faire quelque chose.

_Comme un phénix sur du tissus carmin.

_Exactement."

Un rire les traversa et elles restèrent ainsi un bon moment. Akari fit son apparition peu de temps avant que le soleil ne se couche, Yuya nota son air préoccupé. Un picotement se fit sentir sur sa nuque et elle se redressa un peu trop vite, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il était là.

"Kyo. Murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers la guérisseuse."

Akari détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre, la culpabilité se faisant des plus grande sur son visage.

"Alors ça, pas question. Siffla soudainement Eiko. Repose toi, tu ne dois pas avoir de choc pour l'instant."

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bâtiment, le démon n'avait pas pu lancer ne serait-ce qu'un regard dans la chambre. Eiko avait été très claire sans pour autant l'insulter, lui annonçant simplement que son amie n'avait pas besoin d'être plus accablée que nécessaire. Elle avait déjà perdu son mari et lui n'avait pas à débarquer ainsi et lui imposer un nouveau choc. Sa santé était suffisamment préoccupante comme ça. Il s'était retiré sans prononcer mot mais Eiko savait parfaitement qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Évidemment, lui faire face n'avait pas été simple, il était incroyablement troublant et terrifiant. Mais heureusement pour elle et grâce à son filleul, elle était moins sensible au regard assassin du démon.

La brune leva le nez vers le ciel étoilé avant de bâiller et se masser la nuque, elle remarqua que le connard qui avait brisé le cœur de Yuya était encore installé sur le perron a fumer avec ce qui lui semblait être ses camarades. Elle lui lança un regard qui elle l'espérait, le dissuaderait de tenter quoi que ce soit pour l'heure. Yukio marmonna doucement avant de se blottir contre son épaule et elle resserra la couverture autour de lui pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Yuya lui avait demandé de le garder avec elle pour cette nuit. Il était vrai qu'il était resté dans ici depuis le début de l'épidémie et voir un autre endroit lui ferait le plus grand bien. Un bain aussi ne serait pas de trop et une bonne nuit de sommeil qu'il avait déjà commencé. Et l'éloigner du démon n'était qu'un bonus supplémentaire.

Elle accepta avec joie la lanterne que lui tendit l'une de ses voisines, la rassurant sur le fait qu'elle pouvait rentrer seule. Avançant tranquillement sur le petit sentier avant de se rendre compte qu'on la suivait, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle et fronça les sourcils. Décidant qu'elle n'allait pas s'attarder sur ce drôle de bonhomme, elle l'ignora royalement. Sauf qu'après dix minutes, il était toujours collé à sa semelle et qu'il commençait à l'agacer. Elle s'arrêta et sans hausser le ton pour ne pas réveiller son filleul, s'adressa à l'inconnu.

"Un problème ?

_Aucun.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me suivez ?

_Je ne vous suis pas. Ria-t-il en levant innocemment les mains. Bon, je me disais qu'en pleine nuit, une femme seule avec un enfant, il valait mieux être prudent et vous accompagner.

_Croyez-moi, si j'avais besoin d'aide vous le sauriez. Du balai."

Il sembla hésiter et quand elle tourna les talons, c'est avec agacement qu'elle remarqua qu'il continuait de la suivre.

"Comment va Yuya ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

_Oh. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire ironique. Alors vous venez espionner pour lui, charmant.

_Yuya est une amie chère a notre cœur a tous, nous...

_Vous l'avez abandonné et laissé seule. Vous n'avez plus rien a savoir à son sujet, disparaissez simplement comme vous l'avez fait la première fois."

Elle s'arrêta lorsque le petit blond grogna, lui posa son regard sur la masse qu'il peinait à apercevoir. Heureusement, il ne se réveilla pas. Elle lui embrassa rapidement la tempe, oubliant momentanément l'idiot bienheureux. Elle le berça doucement, remettant la couverture pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Il avait encore les joues un peu roses.

"C'est votre enfant ? Demanda Yukimura en se penchant un peu.

_Je n'ai pas d'enfant. Souffla la brune en le resserrant contre elle.

_Pourtant vous êtes sublime, j'aurais cru que vous seriez déjà marié depuis longtemps.

_Je l'étais. Confirma Eiko en reprenant la lanterne des mains du samurai, effleurant ses doigts. Je l'ai tué."

L'homme écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'elle repartait sur le chemin, la douce lumière disparaissant dans l'obscurité. Il ne doutait pas un instant de la véracité de ses paroles. Pendent une seconde, il avait cru a son regard qu'elle serait apte à lui trancher la gorge sans un frisson.


End file.
